


what should I do with you?

by Cescky



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cescky/pseuds/Cescky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris doesn't know what to do with his feelings towards Manuel. </p><p>Manuel on the other side is too dumb to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what should I do with you?

**Author's Note:**

> I did this as a practice since I haven't write too much lately :D please leave me comments I want to improve!! 
> 
> I promise to do another chapter soon with manuel's side of the story.
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes you might find. I have no beta B)

Chris wasn't confident. Not always. He wasn't confident in front of the mirror, in front of many people or in front of someone he find out he loves. He wonder how many of the people he knew made it feel so easy. So easy to say I love you, so easy to fall into the arms of someone, so easy to give a long kiss.  
Truth is he wanted also a kiss standing in front of the world cup. And he kind of had it. Just not quite. In front of so many people he had to hug him, the person that made him feel stronger when others looks so down on him. He wonder if it was a bad habit from him to fall more easily for someone that helped him out or if it was just a normal human behavior. How could he know? Even when others think he has being in many relationships before it is all a lie. He knew nothing about Relationships or how to truly fall in love with someone.  
Still he got his kiss in the world cup. Or a better description would be he gave the kiss to that someone he wanted too badly to hold him.

He truly wonder what he truly felt for Manuel... He truly wonder what Manuel thought of him. But the distance wasn't helping. Even when Manu writes him and seems to care... why would he actually feel something more?? That afternoon they will meet again. Would that mean he will fall again or fall out? He put on the uniform and looked himself in the mirror. He felt he looks stupid. His face was mostly stupid his lips were stupid, his expressions where s--- He stopped thinking about it when he felt the hand of a teammate telling him to go out it was time for the match. He smiled just a bit and move with the team who were making a line. Bayern players were already there and with them... Neuer. He looked at him and Manu finally looked at him back his gaze made him looked away. But he couldn't say anything. They have to go out already.  
The match was hard. As expected. And he felt a relief he was mostly defending so Manu was so far away from him. Once the match was over and he got changed he saw manu waiting for him. He move near him and gave him a hug. Yes, he was without a doubt falling again. He almost wanted to tell him 'please come with me'. But it was like manu could read his mind.

"Do you have time tonight? I can be a few hours out of the hotel"

Chris felt stupid but he nodded. "we can drive together home... I mean..err... to my place"

Manu nodded with a smile. They ate together and then sat in front of the TV. Manu caress his back and Chris cuddled into him. He knew the last time he did so was in Brazil. He wonder how normal was for friends to cuddle... He wonder if manu did so with every friend.  
Still it felt so good. He closed his eyes he could stay like that forever. He wanted to ask manu what he felt. But today wasn't the day,

Well...

He truly wasn't good at being confident...

At all..


End file.
